Forbidden Love
by writergirl219
Summary: when poor African-American girl Audrey Anderson gets a job as a cleaner in a rich Irish families home her and one of their sons Sheamus fall in love will their love last or will presure of the community get to their relationship SheamusxOC
1. Chapter 1: his and her families

Forbidden love

Chapter 1: his and her families

The family of the O'Shaunessy's was a very well-known, very respected and wealthy Irish family. The family contained Mr. Mick O'Shaunessy, his wife Mrs. Shelly O'Shaunessy, the twins Patrick and Tom O'Shaunessy, Sheamus O'Shaunessy and little Lindsay O'Shaunessy.

They moved to America a year before the twins were born and many people respected them.

Mr. Mick O'Shaunessy was a tall man at 6 foot well built, late thirties, and straight golden blonde hair forest green eyes

Mrs. O'Shaunessy was a beautiful woman in her mid-thirties, straight Bright ginger hair that stopped at her elbow, bright blue eyes, 5 foot 5 inches nice thin body and slim waist and quite wide hips peachy skin.

The twins were tall both around 5 foot 8 inches, thin but well-built, they both had golden blonde hair, Patrick had blue eyes and Tom had green eyes; it's one of the only ways to tell them apart and were about 18 years old and very handsome they both also had slightly tanned skin.

Sheamus was very well built, tall big guy taller than his older brothers only by 4 inches at 6 foot 2 inches, he had bright ginger/red hair glistening green eyes and pale white skin and he was 17 years old.

Lindsay was a small little girl she had long blonde hair, green eyes and was the baby of the family at 6 years old and had peach skin.

The Anderson family was an African-American family containing six people; Mrs. Jane Anderson (widow), Kyle Anderson, Jim Anderson, Phil Anderson, Paul Anderson, Shawn Anderson and finally Audrey Anderson.

Mrs. Jane Anderson was a fairly short woman at 5 foot 2 inches had long curly black hair that reached her lower back slightly grey she was 47 had Blue eyes had dark skin.

Kyle was the oldest at 30 he was well built tall at 5 foot 10 inches and he had his own family of three, dark skin, brown eyes; after his father, dark brown hair.

Jim was the second eldest at age 27 was quite tall at 5 foot 7 inches, dark skin, blue eyes and dark brown hair.

Phil was the third child he was quite tall at 5 foot six inches, thin, lanky, he wears glasses, brown eyes, and dark skin and has a girlfriend for 2 years.

Paul was the fourth child at age 21 was tall at 5 foot 9 inches, well-built muscly guy and he has been engaged for five months, he had darkish skin black hair and blue eyes

Shawn was the fifth child at age 20 tall at 5 foot 11 inches, quite well built, dark skin, brown eyes, black hair and is engaged.

And finally Audrey was the baby of the family at only the age of 16 she was very beautiful like her mother she looks just like her, long curly black hair, slime hourglass figure, not very tall at only 5 foot.

The Anderson family was not poor but almost in middle class but did not have much money so the kids have jobsbecause their mom was retired; Kyle worked as a mechanic, Jim worked as a shop assistant, Phil worked as a newspaper delivery man, Paul and Shawn worked as train engineers but Audrey was looking for a second job as a house cleaner/maid/child career, she already worked part time at the fun time cafe.

But she never thought she would fall in a forbidden Love…


	2. Chapter 2: the fun time diner

**new chapter enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 2: the fun time diner

"So what do you think Mike, it would definitely help me around the house and the kids" Mrs. O'Shaunessy said to her husband "yes but who?" he asked "oh my friend Diana said that Audrey Anderson was looking for another summer job to help her family and money for school, she's that cute young waitress at the fun time diner Monday, Wednesday and Saturday very sweet girl" his wife told him, Mike thought for a moment she was right Audrey was a sweet girl and Lindsay loved her said she was fun "ok we're going to the diner for our special lunch anyway let's just hope she agrees to the job" he says "let's hope she does because I can't find anyone else" she said.

At the fun time diner Audrey was skating around taking orders from people when she saw the O'Shaunessy family come in she straightened her uniform which was a baby pink dress with a small white apron the dress stopped at her lower thigh and she had white roller skates on.

The O'Shaunessy's were regulars at the diner especially Mrs. O'Shaunessy and Lindsay; they went there for lunch after their shopping trip on their mother daughter day, while the boys and Mr. O'Shaunessy either went to football games, baseball games or Basketball games.

Audrey went over to them "hello Mrs. O'Shaunessy good to see you again how are you?" she asked in her usual sweet Innocent voice "oh we're all fine Audrey" she said "now if you take a seat I'll be right with you" she said pointing to an empty booth and skated to get her pad and pencil.

"Ok what can I get ya" she said ready to wright as the Irish family looked at the menu's "well I think we'll just have our regulars" Mr. O'Shaunessy said as the put down the menu's.

Audrey nodded smiling "ok so the happy kids special with a banana milkshake for Lindsay, double cheese burgers with fries for the twins with double cheese and pickles and no mustard for Tom with Fanta and double cheese and onions and with mustard for Patrick with a Soda, a steak with well done with fries with a Soda for Mr. O'Shaunessy, the all-day breakfast special with a latte for Mrs. O'Shaunessy and the fun time burrito and curly cheese fries with a large diet soda for Sheamus" she said they all nodded and she skated off, as she left Sheamus couldn't help but look over her small figure and her silky soft black hair how breath tacking her blue eyes were how smooth her dark skin looked.

She may be black but she was so beautiful to him.

After they had finished their lunch the boys took Lindsay home while their parents went to talk to Audrey, "Audrey dear can we ask you something?" Mrs. O'Shaunessy asked "yes" Audrey said "would you like to work for us as a house cleaner for the summer" her husband asked "are you serious?" Audrey asked surprised they both nodded with smiles "oh yes please I can start tomorrow" she said with a smile "ok dear, come to our house tomorrow at 10 am" Mrs. O'Shaunessy said Audrey nodded with a big smile on her face and her and her husband left the diner with their own happy smiles.

* * *

**Please review x**


	3. Chapter 3: new job part I

Chapter 3: the new job part I

Audrey was walking down the street to find the O'Shaunessy home; she was dressed in a light blue short sleeved shirt which was tucked into a light blue skirt that stopped just under her knees.

She walked down the street it had row after row of huge beautiful mansions, she received a few dirty mean looks rom people who lived on the street as she walked down when a poor black girl is walking down a housing street full of rich white people in 1966 was a very _very_ bad mix.

Audrey hated how people judged her and other people like her _just_ because of the colour of her skin they were still human after all, But there was still someone fighting for equality a man by the name of Martin Luther King Jr.

Audrey and her family were one of the many of his followers; they hadn't used a bus since 1955 after Rosa Parks was arrested after refusing to give her seat to a white man.

Audrey and her brothers loved to listen to his speech's and how he fought in non-violent ways it was so inspiring for her but also her brother that's why they stayed out of the bad side and stayed in school.

Audrey did find the house she saw a white painted gate and fencing which lead to a large nicely cut green lawn she saw a white mail box and it had written in black paint 'O'Shaunessy'.

She pushed open the gate and walked down the stone path and to the door she knocked on the door and Mrs. O'Shaunessy answered the door "oh hello darling come on in" she said opening the door wider letting her in. Audrey stepped in she saw Mr. O'Shaunessy was in the living room talking with another man when the man saw her the once smile turned into a sneer never had she seen so much hate on one person's face "what is she doing here?!" he demanded "Mike this is Audrey; our new house cleaner" Mrs. O'Shaunessy said with a smile but Mike wasn't smiling.

Mike went over to his longtime friend and whispered "her kind is disgusting and is not a loud here she has to leave" but Mr. O'Shaunessy shook his head "sorry Mike but she's staying" she said.

Mike had a look of fury on his face and stormed out of the house in a fit of anger slamming the door behind him.

Mrs. O'Shaunessy sighed and placed a comforting hand on Audrey's shoulder "come on dear let's get you started if you don't mind can you make the kids bed, put all the dirty clothes in the laundry room, put the clean laundry away, clean the dish's and put them away and make the kids dinner when they return and there is a list in the kitchen with a few more things" she said

"And if you need anything our numbers are on the fridge to where we work the boys are at football practice and Lindsay is at ballet…oh and don't worry they know you're here" she said and they left and Audrey went to do the chores

_(With the boys)_

The O'Shaunessy boys were getting dressed after showering "so Sheamus what's the deal with you and Audrey?" Tom asked with a smirk Sheamus blushed slightly

"Nothin' Tom" he answered trying to hide his blushed face "oh really cause me and Tom saw you eyeing her at the diner yesterday" Patrick taunted

"Come on dude we won't tell anyone we swear" he continued

Sheamus finally gave in "ok I like her ok she's just so beautiful and amazing even if she is black I…I…I love her" he said in a happy voice.

Both twins smiled at him "well we're happy that you've _finally _found a girl but there is one small problem remember we're in 1966 and I'm not saying I agree with it her kind aren't really accepted-" Tom said

"And it'll be hard to have a relationship with her" Patrick finished they both had sympathetic looks on their faces.

Sheamus sighed and sat down on a near-by bench with his head in his hands "I know but I really think she's worth it all thought" he said…what had he goten himself into


	4. Chapter 4: new job part II

**new Chapter sorry it took so long been busy **

**please enjoy xx**

* * *

Chapter: new job part II

After the boys picked up Lindsay and they walked home "hey Patty will Audrey be home?" Lindsay asked as Sheamus let her climb on his back, "she should be mom and dad said she'd be there" he answered

"I think that Sheamy likes her" Lindsay said giggling which made Sheamus' cheeks go pink the twins chuckled "er…well its complicated Linds" he said

**TIME LINE TIME LINE TIME LINE TIME LINE TIME LINE TIME LINE **

When the group got home it was 1 o'clock and they could smell something delicious being cooked they walked to the kitchen in and saw Audrey cooking "hey guys I'm almost done" she said "can someone set the table please?" she asked

"I'll do it" Sheamus said "aw thanks by the way bowls not plates" she said with a smile as he got the bowls, mats, spoons, forks and glasses and place them on the table and they all sat down and Audrey brought a medium sized cooker

Audrey then said "ok guys behold a southern classic…Louisiana gumbo" and grabbed a ladle and put some in their bowls and her own and they all ate "wow Audrey this is really good" the twins said "yummy" Lindsay said happily eating "yeah where'd you learn this" Sheamus said

"Oh my Momma taught me how to cook all kinds of foods" she smiled as they went on eating,

**TIME LINE TIME LINE TIME LINE TIME LINE TIME LINE TIME LINE **

After dinner Audrey cleaned up she went to go and play with Lindsay in the back garden with her dolls "hey Audrey" she asked "yeah" Audrey looked at her do you like Sheamy?" she asked

This made Audrey cheeks go dark "er yeah Linds he's nice" she replied "_no_ I mean _like like_ him" she smiled innocently like any six year old girl could "um…well"

Then the phone rang "oh I'll get it hello…yes…yes hey Lindsay it's Nicole" she called Lindsay ran in and grabbed the phone "hey Nicole" and Audrey left to see what the boys were doing unknown to both of then a boy was listening from the next garden

The boys were in the twins school books and papers were all around then as they tried to do some homework **(A/N: imagine that doing homework** **on summer holidays o_0)** when they heard the door open

"Hey guys what're ya doin'?" Audrey asked and say on the floor across them Indian style "we're trying to do homework" tom said "and failing" pat finished "well maybe I can help" she asked turns out she was a _big _help for them

Later their parents came home and Sheamus walked Audrey home getting weird from people but they didn't care they didn't really talked they just walked enjoying each other's company

* * *

**ok hope you enjoyed it please review **

**but I'm thinking of adding a new story it's a Sheamus/OC her name will be Cleo and her uncle is/was in the WWE I don't know who he should be I have a few in mind tell me what you think**

**Stone cold Steve Austin**

**the rock**

**triple h **

**how about you vote for me I just can't decide **


	5. Chapter 5: Authors note

**Authors note: ok about the uncle voting someone recommended Kane so I changed my mind how about you tell who you think it should be even if they aren't in the WWE now **

**but I don't really want someone who fans hate like she shield, wade barrett or anyone like that **

**so far I have **

**1 vote for kane**

**please review and tell who you think it should be**


End file.
